


Green #2

by missthingsplace



Series: colours [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Colours, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17, Ratings: PG, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets, each prompted by a different colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green #2

 

 

Chapter 7: Colours: Green 2

**Title: Green #2**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Impatience  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Rating: g  
  
A/N Okay Green #2 was actually written before Green #1 but i wasn't sure about it, so i wrote another completely different fic and then i thought 'what the hell' and decided to post both!

Jack sat tapping his fingers impatiently in the steering wheel of the SUV, drumming out a tuneless noise as he waited.

“Come on, come on.” He muttered under his breath.

“Talking to it won't make it do it any faster Jack.” Ianto told him.

“Bloody roadworks, why do they always put them in the most stupid places.” Jack moaned.

“I think you'll find they put them where they are needed, not just in places to annoy you.”

“Well, they're doing a good job of it whether it's unintentional or not!” Jack exclaimed.

Ianto chuckled. “Needing a caffeine fix that badly eh?”

“Maybe not just caffeine.” Jack grinned, cocking an eyebrow and placing his hand on Ianto's thigh.

“We'll be back soon enough, and just maybe I'll provide you with both.”

“Come on!” Jack yelled at the traffic lights.

Finally the traffic light turned green, Jack slammed the SUV into gear and sped forwards while Ianto held on tight and chuckled beside him.

The End.

 


End file.
